


Huggy Can't Go Home

by LilyK



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, transcript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Huggy is drawn into helping a friend, with dire consequences.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Starsky & Hutch Original Series Transcripts





	Huggy Can't Go Home


    HUGGY CAN'T GO HOME
    
    Season 4, Episode 17
    
    Original Airdate: February 13, 1979
    
    Teleplay by: Rick Kelbaugh
    Story by: Rick Edelstein
    Story Editor: Rick Edelstein
    Created by: William Blinn
    Directed by: David Soul
    
    Summary: Huggy is drawn into helping a friend, with dire consequences. 
    
    
    Cast: 

David Soul ... Det. Ken 'Hutch' Hutchinson

Paul Michael Glaser ... Det. Dave Starsky

Antonio Fargas ... Huggy Bear

Bernie Hamilton ... Capt. Harold Dobey

Richard Ward ... J.T. Washington

Francesca P. Roberts ... Cora-Lee (as Francesca Roberts)

Lee Weaver ... Boseman

Royce D. Applegate ... Dolphin

Bryan O'Dell ... Junior

Roger E. Mosley ... Big Red McGee (as Roger Mosley)

Candida Mobley ... Lonnette (as Candy Mobley)

Al Fann ... Newsboy (as Al 'Jocko' Fann)

Le Tari ... Sour Joe

Daniel Ades ... Rodriguez (as Dan Ades)

Jessie Lawrence Ferguson ... Fingers

Charles Knapp ... Monahan

James Weatherill ... Officer Butler

#### Exterior - Day - Huggy's Car
    
    
    LONNETTE: I mean, uh, how come they don't bust some of them blue-eyed johns, man? I ask you that. I know I ain't no innocent. But I sure couldn't be turning no tricks if there weren't some dudes going for it, man. You know, if it wasn't for you, my tail would be sucking up splinters in the shadows of them bars, man, if it wasn't for you.
    
    HUGGY: Mm-hm.
    
    LONNETTE: I ain't had no one who could go for bail for me, man, and you came through. You came through like Muhammad Ali, champion all the way.
    
    HUGGY: Mm-hm. Mm-hm.
    
    LONNETTE: Well, you know what I'm trying to say, Huggy.
    
    HUGGY: If I don't know by now, I never will. Home ground, Lonnie. You ever run into J.T.? Does he still live here?
    
    LONNETTE: We keep different hours, if you know what I mean.
    
    HUGGY: Haven't seen my running buddy in years. Say hello next time you see him for me, huh?
    
    LONNETTE: Okay. Well, is that it?
    
    HUGGY: What?
    
    LONNETTE: Well, are you gonna walk a lady to her door, or don't you think I'm a lady just 'cause I'm a working girl? 'Cause, you know, in the old days, Huggy would be joining me for a cup of coffee.
    
    HUGGY: I never could find a place to park around here.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Funky Chicken**
    
    JUNIOR: Cora, people need some goodies when you been playing poker for 28 hours.
    
    CORA: Last thing I want when I open up in the morning is a complicated order. All right, let's see now.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - City Street**
    
    DOLPHIN: Is that the dude?
    
    MCGEE: Yeah, that's our ticket to the game. Come on, man, let's do it.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Dunbar Hotel**
    
    WASHINGTON: The name of the game is poker, gentlemen.
    
    BOSEMAN: You turkeys thought I was bluffin', didn't ya? Well, next time you'll believe it. I said the hand dips snug, look under the left wing and cut the bottom.
    
    MONAHAN: Where's that boy with the coffee? You send him out of town, J.T.?
    
    WASHINGTON: He's on his way. Take these, Boseman.
    
    BOSEMAN: What's wrong with the ones I'm dealing?
    
    WASHINGTON: The cards get tired after a while. Fresh pack's got nobody's fingerprints on them, know what I mean?
    
    BOSEMAN: You trying to accuse me of something, J.T.?
    
    MONAHAN: If the shoe fits, Boseman.
    
    BOSEMAN: Listen, Monahan, you fat-- I can't use you from up front, man!
    
    WASHINGTON: The name of the game is poker, gentlemen.
    
    MAN: And I'm out 800 bucks, so please deal.
    
    BOSEMAN: Right, deal. Let's go. Racers and runners. Drinkin' milk. Bah!
    
    MONAHAN: Ahhhh.
    
    BOSEMAN: And a five, and a eight, and a six, big seven. Hello. Ace bet. Come on, we can deal the cards.
    
    MONAHAN: No, I wanna see who it is.
    
    WASHINGTON: Who is it?
    
    JUNIOR: It-- It's me, J.T. It's Junior.
    
    MCGEE: All right, April fool, chumps. Everybody up against the wall. Leave the money on the table. 
    
    DOLPHIN: Leave the money on the table, porky! You wanna lose some weight right quick? Get up there or I'm gonna blow half your guts off! You wanna die right quick here, huh? Get over, or I'll blow your gut off! Get over there! Turn around! Put your hands behind your head.
    
    MCGEE: Get it up, get it up! Give up that ring. Right in there. Yeah. I like that.
    
    MAN: Don't shoot.
    
    JUNIOR: I'm sorry, J.T., but they got me--
    
    MCGEE: Shut up, kid!
    
    WASHINGTON: It's okay, Junior. My mistake.
    
    DOLPHIN: I said button it up, old man!
    
    MCGEE: Come on, Junior, you might as well learn how to give early. Give it up! Stop cryin'. 
    
    DOLPHIN: Stay right there where you are, brother.
    
    MCGEE: Dolphin, get away from that window, you crazy?
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - City Street**
    
    HUGGY: Damn! Hey, you okay, kid?
    
    NEWSPAPER BOY: My bread's lying on the street, and you askin' if I'm okay?
    
    HUGGY: Just be cool, man. We'll save it.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Dunbar Hotel**
    
    MCGEE: Come on, that's good enough. Come on, let's go.
    
    DOLPHIN: All right, let's go. All right, let's go, let's go. All right.
    
    MCGEE: Okay. Any one of you fool enough to move in the next five minutes, you will be eatin' dirt! You got it? I said, go!
    
    DOLPHIN: Come on, let's go! Let's get out of here. Let's go, man.
    
    WASHINGTON: Don't be crazy, boy. This ain't worth your life, Junior.
    
    BOSEMAN: Ain't nobody taking my money.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - City Street**
    
    HUGGY: I guess I'll do some heavy reading. Give me them papers.
    
    NEWSPAPER BOY: Hey, man, they must have ripped somebody off.
    
    HUGGY: Just be cool, brother. It ain't our action.
    
    MCGEE: Dolph, keys!
    
    DOLPHIN: Red, look out!
    
    (Fight ensues.) 
    
    DOLPHIN: Come on, man, let's get out of here! Let's go. Are you crazy? Come on, open this door! Come on, man, let's get out of here.
    
    HUGGY: Get out of here, kid. Boogie.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Brooklyn Bakery**
    
    STARSKY: Four on the nose. Yep.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day -Brooklyn Bakery**
    
    STARSKY: Here ya go. Hot off the press. Smell that, huh?
    
    HUTCH: Huh? Yeah, well, they better be at 6:00 in the morning.
    
    STARSKY: Here you go.
    
    HUTCH: Ay! Ow, ow, ooh!
    
    STARSKY: Don't drop it. It's the staff of life.
    
    POLICE DISPATCHER: All units. All units in the vicinity of 4015 West Central. Shots fired, man down. Handle code 3.
    
    STARSKY: That's my breakfast.
    
    BUTLER: Cream cheese, huh?
    
    HUTCH: It's more like Swiss.
    
    BUTLER: No, on your 'stache.
    
    HUTCH: Oh. Oh. You and your partner were the first ones here, huh?
    
    BUTLER: Yeah.
    
    HUTCH: Look at this. 
    
    BUTLER: Looks like poker.
    
    STARSKY: So a salt-and-pepper team in a green sedan, right?
    
    NEWSPAPER BOY: You got it.
    
    STARSKY: Is that it?
    
    NEWSPAPER BOY: Yeah.
    
    STARSKY: What about the brother that was with you?
    
    NEWSPAPER BOY: I told you. I never seen him before. He just grabbed me and said, "Be cool." And I was cool.
    
    STARSKY: Well, uh, can you describe him?
    
    NEWSPAPER BOY: Oh, man, I don't know. A blood, you know? Lookie here, ain't you supposed to be readin' me my rights or something?
    
    STARSKY: You studying to be a lawyer?
    
    NEWSPAPER BOY: Nah, man. When I grow up, I'm gonna have me a superfine ride and a stable of foxy ladies. Delivering papers is a drag, man. Ain't no future in it. You know what I mean?
    
    STARSKY: Yeah. I know where you're coming from and where you're headed.
    
    NEWSPAPER BOY: Is that it? Can I split? I was just going home.
    
    STARSKY: Where to?
    
    NEWSPAPER BOY: Across the way. I'll see you around, Mr. Policeman.
    
    STARSKY: You keep talking fancy rides and foxy ladies, in a few years you're gonna be seeing a lot of me. Can you dig it? Hm.
    
    HUTCH: Come up with anything?
    
    STARSKY: I got a weak description on a salt-and-pepper team, green Ford, from a 30-year-old hustler in a 10-year-old body. Conned me out of two Fudgsicles. What do you got? 
    
    HUTCH: Possibles? Hotel.
    
    STARSKY: Okay.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Dunbar Hotel**
    
    HUTCH: Detective Hutchinson. We got ourselves a problem, gentlemen.
    
    WASHINGTON: Most of us do.
    
    HUTCH: Well, our problem is that we got us a dead man lying down in the street.
    
    MONAHAN: A blind man could see that.
    
    HUTCH: You find that funny, Humpty Dumpty? The man who caught him cheating didn't.
    
    MONAHAN: Why that son of a--
    
    HUTCH: Let's take a ride, huh?
    
    STARSKY: Take a walk, come on.
    
    HUTCH: Let's go. Come on. Come on. Here you go. Hey. Everybody up.
    
    STARSKY: Up and at 'em. Get dressed. Yeah.
    Y
    MAN: (speaks foreign language) 
    
    HUTCH: Yeah. Oh, shut up, shut up. Plenty of time for talking.
    
    STARSKY: Come on, come on. 
    
    HUTCH: Come on.
    
    STARSKY: You talk to him, all right?
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Police Interrogation Room**
    
    HUTCH: Oh, come on, Washington, I've heard that tune. It's starting to hurt my ears. 
    
    WASHINGTON: I'm telling you like it is. I wasn't in no card game, and I don't know nothing about the cat's killing.
    
    STARSKY: But you do know Boseman.
    
    WASHINGTON: Sure. He was a brother. Lived in the neighborhood.
    
    STARSKY: Uh huh. 
    
    HUTCH: He was a heavy gambler.
    
    WASHINGTON: Kind of heard he got around.
    
    STARSKY: So do you, J.T. We just pulled your rap sheet. You've been busted 40 times for gambling-related offenses.
    
    WASHINGTON: A misspent youth.
    
    HUTCH: Misspent youth, huh? So why don't you tell us exactly what did happen in your Dunbar suite last night and this morning. And bank on it, we'll check it out.
    
    WASHINGTON: Sure. No problem. I was with my old-time protégé. He'll vouch for me.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - The Pits**
    
    STARSKY: Hey, Hug. How you doing?
    
    HUGGY: Okay, Starsk, what's happening?
    
    STARSKY: Well, Hug, Hutch is putting some gas in the car. I figured I'd come in and say hello. Didn't mean to interrupt your game.
    
    HUGGY: You ain't. It's more like a nightmare.
    
    STARSKY: Why is that?
    
    HUGGY: Pfft. Flippers are jammed. Every time I shake this thing, it tilts. Just had the man in last week to fix it.
    
    STARSKY: Hm.
    
    HUGGY: So, what can I do you? A greasy hamburger or what?
    
    STARSKY: Or what. You know a brother by the name of Boseman?
    
    HUGGY: Brother Wesley. Wesley Boseman?
    
    STARSKY: Yeah.
    
    HUGGY: I've seen him around. He's a player.
    
    STARSKY: You ever sit in with him?
    
    HUGGY: I ain't never been that hungry. Man's a cheat. He's gonna get himself killed one of these days.
    
    STARSKY: He already did. You don't act surprised.
    
    HUGGY: I ain't never surprised at what goes down on the streets. As a matter of fact, this world. You read the headlines, Starsky.
    
    STARSKY: Uh-huh. Say, uh, you know some dude by the name of Julius T. Washington?
    
    HUTCH: Hey, Huggy. You gotta change your plugs.
    
    HUGGY: You were saying?
    
    STARSKY: Asking. Do you know a Julius T. Washington?
    
    HUGGY: The way you ask that makes me think I should take the Fifth.
    
    STARSKY: Okay. Where were ya last night?
    
    HUGGY: I'll get it. So, what are you guys gonna do? Wait or run me downtown? (on phone) Huggy's Pits. 
    
    WASHINGTON: Huggy, it's me, J.T. Listen to me, man. (pause) 
    
    HUGGY: Babe, could you finish that later? (on phone) Yeah, I hear you.
    
    WASHINGTON: You were with me till dawn, you understand?
    
    HUGGY: Yeah, you got it.
    
    WASHINGTON: See you later.
    
    HUGGY: Yeah, later. (end) Anything else on your mind, gentlemen?
    
    STARSKY: Huggy, stop playing around. Last night and J.T. Washington?
    
    HUGGY: You must have me wired. That's just where I was. At J.T.'s pad at the Dunbar.
    
    STARSKY: Why?
    
    HUGGY: Why? Don't you ever visit your old neighborhood? Old friends? Reminisce about the good days which weren't that good? Have a few laughs, tell a few lies, drink, crash on the couch?
    
    HUTCH: When did you leave?
    
    HUGGY: Hey, if I knew my buddies were gonna give me the third degree, I would've punched a clock.
    
    STARSKY: Huggy, stop tap-dancing. When did you leave?
    
    HUGGY: Five, 5:30, give or take.
    
    STARSKY: Give or take what?
    
    HUGGY: Give or take a hangover and a bad taste in my mouth trying to figure out who my friends are. Get my drift? And if you don't, I'm in the wind anyway.
    
    STARSKY: Anything to do with that phone call?
    
    HUGGY: Yeah, Dick Tracy. It was my book telling me I just hit a big one, and I'm sending my favorite messenger over to collect. Namely me.
    
    STARSKY: Huggy's a bad liar. And he's never lied to us before.
    
    HUTCH: Maybe he never had a good enough reason.
    
    STARSKY: Mm.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - City Streets**
    
    (Dr. John: (sings) Huggy Can't Go Back) 
    
    FINGERS: Well, look a-here. Chicken's come home to roost.
    
    HUGGY: I see you knuckleheads are still holding down the neighborhood.
    
    SOUR_JOE: Well, actually, me and Fingers hold it up on a regular basis.
    
    HUGGY: Hey, Sour Joe, you always had a prune face.
    
    SOUR_JOE: You understand that's because... of my impoverished surroundings. You know, some of us ain't so fortunate as to break these chains, you understand?
    
    HUGGY: Yeah, you always was the philosophizer.
    
    FINGERS: Uptown's coming slumming?
    
    SOUR_JOE: You, uh, sliding around places you don't belong no more, Huggy.
    
    HUGGY: My business ain't with you two fools. So back out of my face, 'cause I ain't got time to be messing with you two chumps. Listen-- And don't be jamming me, man.
    
    SOUR_JOE: You know, you best backstroke out of here, fish-face. You know, you've been off the street too long to be jumpin' bad, man.
    
    WASHINGTON: Huggy, you got some kind of problem here?
    
    HUGGY: Not that long, turkeys.
    
    SOUR_JOE: Man, come on. Later for these chumps. You know, they ain't worth the change. Let's make it downtown, you know.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Dunbar Hotel**
    
    WASHINGTON: Hey, you remember that game at Louie's?
    
    HUGGY: It's a classic.
    
    WASHINGTON: Yeah, I won 10 grand that night. That was some poker game. The only bad thing about it was that, uh... you pulled out right after that.
    
    HUGGY: I used the bread to make my move. It was my time.
    
    WASHINGTON: Yeah. Comes to us all, sooner or later.
    
    HUGGY: What are you trying to say, Julius?
    
    WASHINGTON: I wanna get out, Huggy.
    
    HUGGY: Come on, J.T. You know better than to try to con me. What is it?
     
    WASHINGTON: I don't know. I'm getting old, I guess. Old and slow. I'm making mistakes. Mistakes that costing me money.
    
    HUGGY: You, old? Never happen.
    
    WASHINGTON: Neither one of us wanna believe that. But I made a mistake that cost a man his life.
    
    HUGGY: Boseman?
    
    WASHINGTON: Yeah. Them punks come busting in here before I could think. I should've cleared that door myself.
    
    HUGGY: Heavy losses?
    
    WASHINGTON: Yeah. Money I was gonna cut loose with. My savings and the poker money.
    
    HUGGY: And you want me to help you get it back, right?
    
    WASHINGTON: Yeah, I want you to-- to look into it. Before the cops get to Big Red.
    
    HUGGY: I thought I recognized that dude.
    
    WASHINGTON: You saw what went down?
    
    HUGGY: Yeah, I was-- It's too complicated.
    
    WASHINGTON: If you say so.
    
    HUGGY: Did you lay it out to the police?
    
    WASHINGTON: And take the chance of letting them get their hands on my money?
    
    HUGGY: Do you know what you're asking of me? Do you know the position I have to play? The two cops assigned to the case, I know 'em. I mean, we're tight, you know what I mean?
    
    WASHINGTON: Well, what about you and me, Huggy? I helped you, boy, you remember that? I took you off the streets when you were nothing but a snot-nosed punk. I gave you everything. I taught you everything I could, and you used that. You used that to help pull yourself out above this stinking hole. Now, it's a fact, boy,
    you would still be wallowing in the muck and mire of this gutter if it wasn't for me. Look, uh, Huggy, I'm asking you, uh... to throw in with me. Back me up just this one time. Because I'm... I'm getting old and tired of playing this game.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Funky Chicken**
    
    CORA: Huggy Bear! Baby! Oh, Huggy Bear, baby, you've come home. You've come home! Oh. 
    
    HUGGY: Cora, is that you?
    
    CORA: Of course it's me, honey. It ain't been that long.
    
    HUGGY: About 50 pounds long.
    
    CORA: Oh, that. Well, baby, there's just more of me to love. Besides, Funky's food is awful good.
    
    HUGGY: Must be.
    
    CORA: You know, I work here now.
    
    HUGGY: Yeah, I heard Funky's going broke.
    
    CORA: Oh, no, baby, we're doing real good. So you come back. So you didn't forget. Oh.  
    
    HUGGY: We was something, wasn't we?
    
    CORA: Yes, we sure was. And I ain't gonna let you get away this time. Oh, Huggy!
    
    HUGGY: Well, actually, I ain't down that long. Listen, uh, you mind? I'm just down on business.
    
    CORA: Oh, with J.T.?
    
    HUGGY: Yeah, sort of.
    
    CORA: You teaming up again?
    
    HUGGY: Afraid not, baby. Times is changed.
    
    CORA: You was a good team.
    
    HUGGY: Speaking of which, you haven't seen, uh, Big Red lately, have you?
    
    CORA: What you want with that dude?
    
    HUGGY: You could say, uh, he's got some money I'm looking for.
    
    CORA: Well, he ain't been around in a while. Used to come in all the time. Have Funky fix him up some of that Louisiana gumbo, you know. Chopped chicken necks, shrimp and crab meat, easy on the rice, heavy on the okra and hot sauce.
    
    HUGGY: Mm-hm. That gumbo was good soup.
    
    CORA: Yes, it sure was. Well, Huggy hearts, Cora Lee will help find him for you. Big Red owes you money, we'll find him.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Squad Room**
    
    HUTCH: Bless you, sweetheart. (on phone) Yeah, Hutchinson.
    
    STARSKY: How are we doing?
    
    HUTCH: Oh. Well, we got about 50 possibles. I'm getting ready to run them through the computer. It's gonna take a little while. Where are you?
    
    STARSKY: I'm heading south.
    
    HUTCH: You got anything?
    
    STARSKY: I don't know. Look, if that computer kicks out anything, get in touch with me. I'll be on the air. And look, if you hear from Huggy, tell him to sit still. I've gotta talk to that man.
    
    HUTCH: You got it.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Funky Chicken**
    
    CORA: Yeah?
    
    DOLPHIN: Yeah, I need a special order here of some kind. Uh, Louisiana gumbo.
    
    CORA: Yeah?
    
    DOLPHIN: I gotta have some of that.
    
    CORA: Yeah?
    
    DOLPHIN: And a big red soda.
    
    CORA: Okay.
    
    DOLPHIN: Better make that to go. I don't wanna eat it here. Hi, there. You live around here? Do you? Talkative little thing, ain't you?
    
    
    **Interior - Day - In the Torino**
    
    POLICE DISPATCHER: Zebra 3, patch through from Sergeant Hutchinson.
    
    STARSKY: Zebra 3, go. 
    
    HUTCH: Starsk, we may have something. Why don't you meet me at Fourth and Devon.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Funky Chicken**
    
    DOLPHIN: Take it easy now.
    
    CORA: Hey, Mel, you watch the place until I get back, okay?
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Belmont Hotel**
    
    DOLPHIN: No manners whatsoever.
    
    MCGEE: Yeah?
    
    DOPHIN: Yeah, it's, uh-- It's me. It's Dolphin.
    
    MCGEE: Man, what took you so long?
    
    DOLPHIN: Listen, man. I'm getting real sick and tired of you jumping me out all the time, you know that? Now, you asked me to go down there and get you some grub and that's just exactly what I did, just exactly the way you ordered it, all right.
    
    MCGEE: All right. Yeah, yeah, that's fine, that's fine.
    
    DOLPHIN: All right.
    
    MCGEE: Man, where in the hell's the mashed potatoes?
     
    DOLPHIN: Man, I just told you, I am not your gofer. Now, if you wanna eat that-- that stinking soul food stuff, that's all right with me, but from now on, you're gonna trip out there and you're gonna get it yourself.
    
    MCGEE: Man, you know damn well I cannot be seen on the streets, now, don't you? Come on, we got to be cool, bro.
    
    DOLPHIN: That's another thing. I am not your bro. You and me are finished. We're gonna make that split and then I'm gone from here, you understand, "brother"?
    
    MCGEE: Lookie here, until I say different, we will stay put. You got that? Now, as long as I am in control of the money and the arsenal, you will do as I say. You got that, chump? Now, I ain't missed a day of this program in over five years.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - The Pits**
    
    HUGGY: Hey, don't drive those nails too deep. The plaster's weak. (on phone) Huggy's. (pause) Hey, hold the work!
    
    CORA: (on phone) Huggy hearts!
    
    HUGGY: Yeah. Cora Lee?
    
    CORA: Yeah, it's me. Listen, Huggy, I think we got 'em, babe. I'm at the Belmont Hotel.
    
    HUGGY: What? Okay. Don't do nothing. Don't move. I'll be right there.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - In the Torino**
    
    HUTCH: You wanna hear the good news?
    
    STARSKY: Uh-huh.
    
    HUTCH: The computer kicked out five possible salt-and-pepper teams who operate strictly out of the south end. Two of 'em turn up to be doing time. Another one got blown up by an irate clerk on a liquor store holdup last week. And another one only hits markets.
    
    STARSKY: Leaving?
    
    HUTCH: That leaves an amateur team. A brother name of Big Red McGee and his paddy partner, uh, guy name of Dolphin.
    
    STARSKY: Got a location?
    
    HUTCH: We can try Julius T. Washington down at the Dunbar.
    
    STARSKY: We already tried him. He says he was with Huggy.
    
    HUTCH: Let's put a little heat on him.
    
    STARSKY: Okay.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Belmont Hotel**
    
    CORA: Huggy!
    
    HUGGY: Cora, you shouldn't have done this.
    
    CORA: I told you we'd find 'em, Huggy.
    
    HUGGY: You sure it's Big Red?
    
    CORA: Look, ain't too many white dudes come in asking for a special order of Louisiana gumbo.
    
    HUGGY: Figures.
    
    CORA: Come on, let's go get him.
    
    HUGGY: You stay put.
    
    CORA: Oh, come on, Huggy, we're partners.
    
    HUGGY: Big Red is dangerous. He already burned Boseman.
    
    CORA: Oh, so it was him across the street from Funky's.
    
    HUGGY: You better believe it. And you stay put.
    
    CORA: Huggy, I know the room number.
    
    HUGGY: Come on.
    
    DOLPHIN: You make me wanna puke, you know that, man? You sit there filling your black face. I'm trying to talk to you. I'm trying to tell you I want my share of the money, and I want it right now!
    
    MCGEE: Get out of my face, Dolphin! I'm trying to eat.
    
    DOLPHIN: This is one time, Red, when you're gonna listen to me.
    
    HUGGY: Hold on.
    
    CORA: That's it, Huggy.
    
    HUGGY: Look, get out of here.
    
    CORA: Huggy.
    
    HUGGY: Cora, get out of here.
    
    CORA: Huggy! Huggy! Huggy cakes! Babe!
    
    HUTCH: (on phone) Yeah, notify the prints and lab boys.
    
    STARSKY: He's starting to come around.
    
    HUTCH: (on phone) Call the coroner and alert him.
    
    STARSKY: Hey, Hug, come on, come on.
    
    HUTCH: (on phone) Yeah, we got all the units we need.
    
    STARSKY: Took a pretty good whack on the head.
    
    HUTCH: (on phone) Patch me in to Dobey.
    
    STARSKY: Hey. Okay, let's get him up. Here you go. Try to get up. There you go.
    
    HUGGY: Whoa, room.
    
    STARSKY: There you go. Anything broken, huh?
    
    HUGGY: Mm, just my head.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, take a deep breath now. Another one.
    
    HUGGY: Cora?
    
    STARSKY: It's okay, Huggy.
    
    HUGGY: Cora Lee? I'm all right.
    
    STARSKY: Huggy, she just fainted. Throw me one of those, will you?
    
    HUGGY: Cora. Cora.
    
    STARSKY: Here you go.
    
    HUTCH: (on phone) Yeah, Captain.
    
    STARSKY: It's all right, all right.
    
    HUTCH: (on phone) Look, uh, we got a problem down here.
    
    HUGGY: I sure do.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Dobey's Office**
    
    STARSKY: Captain, Huggy did not kill Dolphin.
    
    HUTCH: Big Red must have done it. Word on the street is--
    
    DOBEY: Don't tell me about the words on the street until you spend as much time out there as I have! Now, your streetwise street connection is Huggy Bear and he's involved. So his mouth can't be no prayer book. He's covering for J.T. 
    
    HUTCH: Well, Captain, that's what we figure, but--
    
    DOBEY: But nothing! I could've told you that up front, but you guys are going easy on him. That's not the name of the game in the streets. And if you don't know that, maybe I better take you off the case before you get hurt.
    
    STARSKY: Captain, we're not going soft. We're trying to let this thing play itself out.
    
    DOBEY: I'll tell you what to play. You don't let Huggy Bear out of your sight. He's going after Big Red.
    
    STARSKY: How do you figure that?
    
    DOBEY: Because J.T.'s his mentor. Taught him everything he knows. And he's not the kind of guy to forget.
    
    STARSKY: Tsk. I'll buy that.
    
    DOBEY: So, what are you doing here, then? Uh, one more thing before you go. Now, I don't care what your relationship with Huggy Bear is. But you got me to consider. And if you don't play this out like officers of the law, straight and narrow, Huggy falls, and you're gonna find yourself in uniform, walking a beat again.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - The Pits**
    
    HUGGY: (on phone) Yeah. What? Where? Uh, listen, man, you--? You got a ride? Good. Okay, swing by the back of my place and pick me up. (end) 
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - In Hutch's Car**
    
    STARSKY: Go for it. Oh, yeah. Bust it. Bust it.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Junior's Car**
    
    JUNIOR: Hey, I was gonna take him myself, man.
    
    HUGGY: The old man says you're gonna be good, a top mechanic.
    
    JUNIOR: I'm good now.
    
    HUGGY: That good, huh?
    
    JUNIOR: That good.
    
    HUGGY: Can you spot a single-O first deal out, pull a flip side on the hack, deal to the would-be, shift out, nullify, palm, or bottom deal and flip the mark a 1000-1 hand he'd swear you couldn't beat, then lay him flat, one up? When the old man makes you good, kid, then you think about it. And if you got the heart or the brains, you get out.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - In Hutch's Car**
    
    STARSKY: Brilliant. Absolutely brilliant. We're sitting here, watching pedestrians go by. Come on, move that car, would you, please? Thank you very much. You're welcome.
    
    HUTCH: I got 'em.
    
    STARSKY: Nice going.
    
    HUTCH: Hey, come on! Get out of the way, will you? Oh, come on!
    
    STARSKY: Look out. Look out. Oh, my God! Come on, get out of the way! Out of the way! Move it!
    
    HUTCH: One way, come on.
    
    STARSKY: Move it!
    
    HUTCH: One way, come on! Move it!
    
    STARSKY: Hurry, will ya? Come on!
    
    STARSKY: Go ahead.
    
    HUTCH: Out of the way. Go ahead.
    
    STARSKY: Come on, come on.
    
    HUTCH: Stay there! Go, come on!
    
    STARSKY: Get it out of the way!
    
    HUTCH: Come on! Move it!
    
    STARSKY: Oh, that's great, just great. You were worried about Huggy spotting us in my car. Now he's vanished into thin air.
    
    HUTCH: Where'd he go?
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Alley**
    
    HUGGY: Junior, stay here. If it goes down bad, drop a dime on the cops. Just ask for Starsky and Hutch.
    
    JUNIOR: Oh, come on, Huggy man, this is for J.T.
    
    HUGGY: That's right, and I owe him. You don't. Not yet, anyway.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - In Hutch's Car**
    
    STARSKY: Aw, he's not up here. Okay, turn around. Let's go back the other way. Go ahead, swing it, will you? Go across to the other side. Maybe we'll get lucky down there.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Abandoned Building**
    
    HUGGY: Red! Red, I swear, I'll bust your head. Put down the gun.
    
    MCGEE: No good.
    
    HUGGY: It ain't you, man. I don't want you. The money. The money.
    
    MCGEE: No, man. Uh-uh.
    
    HUGGY: Drop it, or I'll split your head like a rotten melon.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Alley**
    
    STARSKY: Hold it. There's the kid.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Abandoned Building**
    
    HUGGY: Give up the money, man. Give it up.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Alley**
    
    STARSKY: It's all right, kid. Come on, take it easy. Take it easy.
    
    HUTCH: All right, where is he?
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Abandoned Building**
    
    HUGGY: Some things never change.
    
    STARSKY: Huggy!
    
    HUTCH: Huggy, where are you?
    
    HUGGY: A long way from home.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - The Pits**
    
    HUGGY: And there she was. I mean, the lady was beautiful. I mean, she was a stone fox. I mean, there we were, the sparks were flying, the night was tingling with anticipation and I was making my way towards manhood.
    
    HUTCH: Well, what happened? What happened? What happened?
    
    HUGGY: Oh, Cora Lee's mama caught us.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, yeah?
    
    STARSKY: What?
    
    HUGGY: Yeah, I mean, she bruised my pride, busted both my lips, closed my eyes, and that's why I never married Cora Lee.
    
    HUTCH: After all that agony, why not?
    
    HUGGY: Well, Cora Lee's mama grossed over 300 pounds.
    
    HUTCH: That's a good reason.
    
    HUGGY: And that's why.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, what you mean is, like mother like daughter.
    
    HUGGY: Right on.
    
    STARSKY: I can understand that. Say, speaking of old friends, word has it that an old friend of yours came into a lot of bucks and, uh, bought himself a dry-cleaning establishment. And, uh, he called it J.T.'s Dry Cleaning Establishment--
    
    HUTCH: Esquire.
    
    STARSKY: --Esquire.
    
    HUGGY: Esquire. How 'bout that?
    
    HUTCH: So how do you account for the fact that J.T. came into all that money and he's changing his ways?
    
    HUGGY: Well, why ask me?
    
    HUTCH: Well, I don't know. I just thought maybe you might know a friend who knew a friend-- 
    
    STARSKY: Who might tell a friend how it all went down.
     
    HUGGY: Well, let's just say that the gods were kind and leave it at that, shall we?
    
    END
    
    
    **Huggy Can't Go Back** : 
    Written by Jac Murphy
    Sung by Dr. John (Mac Rebennack)
    
    You can go home  
    To the place
    Where you come from  
    
    Streets you know  
    And the games
    You used to run  
    
    You can see
    The same old faces  
    Know 'em on
    A first-name basis  
    
    But you change the act
    And, whoa  
    Can't go back  
    Can't go back  
    Can't go back  
    
    You got out  
    Just in the nick of time  
    You got out  
    Before you crossed the line  
    
    You run one last scam  
    But my old main man  
    Put the decks in stack
    And, whoa, you can't go back  
    
    Can't go back  
    Can't go back  
    
    You can rejoin  
    But you know
    You can't go back  
    
    Bridges all are burnin'
    Train is off the track  
    
    Everybody's sayin'
    "Oh, Huggy's gone uptown"  
    
    It just ain't so
    But still, you know 
    
    Still, you know  
    
    You can't go back  
    Can't go back  
    Can't go back  
    Can't go back  
    Can't go back  
    
    You can go home  
    To the place
    Where you come from  
    
    Streets you know  
    And the games
    That you used to run  
    
    If you run one last scam  
    From my old main man  
    But the deck came stacked
    And, whoa, you can't go back  
    
    Can't go back  
    Can't go back  
    Can't go back  
    Got out...  


End file.
